Infinity- A Reel Rangers re-write
by CoachMom
Summary: The ending of Reel Rangers re-written. With a little more interaction from our favorite couple. S/G


Infinity- Reel Rangers ending re-write

OK. So I am new to WTR having found the show this summer. I have seen the episode of Reel Rangers twice during this time and have thought that the writers missed a perfect opportunity in Gages response to Sydney about the kiss from the actress being "some kiss" and him telling her he'd "had better." So I decided to write my own ending to this.

I am also new to writing fanfic. I have read for years but this is the first time I have ever been inspired enough to write, much less publish anything. J I am super nervous about this so be gentle in your reviews. I hope it is not too bad. Happy reading.

The parking lot at Gage's apartment…

Twice. One little word... twice. Gage had said that one word to Sydney today and as a result had thrown her for a loop. Twice. What did Gage mean by that. Twice. Did he mean what Sydney though he meant?

As a result of that one word, Sydney now sat in her car in the parking lot of Gage's apartment complex contemplating what her next move should be or even if there should be a next move. She had been sitting her for the past 30 minutes mulling over what Gage's word to her might have meant. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Did he really mean that? Sydney replayed the conversation back in her mind again.

 **13 Coffins movie set…..**

Gage, Sydney and Trivette had been getting ready to leave the movie set after the drug bust when Lily and her brother had approached Gage asking to speak to him….

"Hi," said Lily

"Hey," said Gage.

"We both just wanted to say thanks," said Lily

"Yeah, thanks man," said her brother

"Aw, you're welcome," replied Gage

"Can I talk to you for a moment," asked Lily?

"Sure. What's up?" replied Gage while Lily grabbed his hand pulling him away from the bikes as well as Sydney and Trivette.

"Well…,"she said pulling him into a hug while Gage chuckled somewhat self-consciously.

"You're the best," said Lily

"Thank you," replied Gage.

"I'm sorry things couldn't work out between us."

"Well… yeah, "Gage replied shrugging his shoulders bashfully.

"She's very lucky," stated Lily.

"Who?" replied Gage looking around a little.

"Come on, I can see you have a thing for her," cajoled Lily as Gage hemmed hawed around the subject. Not really wanting to say anything but not denying anything either. He looked over at Syd when Lily said….

"You want to make her jealous?"

"Make her…?" Gage responded looking at Lily a little confused and apprehensive at the same time, looking back over to Sydney and then back again to Lily.

Suddenly he found himself in a full on lip-lock with Lily. While she kissed him for all she was worth, Gage stood there. Not pushing he away but not pulling her in. He enjoyed the kiss. But Lily was right and she was not Syd.

Lily broke the kiss, looked smugly at Sydney, turned and walked past Gage telling him, "Thanks again."

"Yeah…uhh Thank you…I mean…. You're welcome. Bye." Gage stammered out, not really sure what exactly had just happened.

Meanwhile Sydney had been watching the whole scene from the distance. Her mouth had dropped open in shock when Lily had kissed Gage. She looked at Trivette for some help but Trivette, being his usual self, was no help. As the kiss broke off and Lily looked her way, Sydney looked at the ground a bit hurt and jealous _and_ annoyed at herself for having been caught watching.

As Lily walked off, Gage made his was back over to the bikes. Sydney, not really sure what had been _said_ between the two, and really not completely sure what had just _happened_ between the two, but having seen the kiss, contemplated what to say to Gage. She was torn between giving in to upset and hurt and just ignoring what had just happened or just being herself and ribbing Gage about what she had witnessed. Both impulses mingled together when Gage approached she found herself teasing Gage with just a little bit of hurt coming through in her words.

"That was some kiss, " Sydney said to Gage as he approached the bikes, readying to leave.

Gage looked at her with a small smile on his face, looked into her eyes and said,"I've had better."

Somehow, Gage's comment and the way he had looked directly in her eyes when he has said it set Sydney's heart aflutter and she bit her lip and smiled at him, looking him straight in the eyes _. Is he saying what I think he is saying_? Sydney couldn't help but hope that he was saying that their shared kisses had been better _.' Should she risk probing further into his comment? She couldn't resist. So she asked…_

"Yeah?" replied Sydney.

"Yeah, Syd," stated Gage, looking straight at her, "twice."

Now Sydney was really wondering if she was correct in what she thought he was saying. _Twice? They had kissed twice. Did that mean…?_ Before she could contemplate any further the director approaching them interrupted them. Sydney leaned back on her bike while the director spoke to them.

"Hey Gage?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna star in Fourteen Coffins"?

Gage chuckled a bit and replied, "I'm thinking that Thirteen Coffins in plenty for me. Thank you."

"Well, thanks man. You saved my movie," said the director as he reached in and hugged Gage. Pulling back he told them, "You guys be safe."

"You bet," replied Gage

"Bye," replied Sydney as she watched the director walk off, "Let's go home."

"Let's go home," chimed in Trivette.

They had gotten on to their bikes and with a brief discussion on what they were going to tell the charity people about the bikes they rode out of town. Sydney had though about Gage's comment all the way home.

~~Back in Sydney's car in the Gage's apartment complex parking lot

Twice. They had kissed twice. Once when she had kissed him after Walker had landed the plane safely and another time when they were undercover with the Raptor biker gang. For her, both times had been utterly amazing. Just thinking about those kisses could make her knees week and set her heart to pounding.

But, both times had been under some strained circumstances and she wasn't sure exactly what Gage had thought about those two kisses, until now. And even now she still wasn't 100 % sure, but after his comment to her today she had decided it was time to find out. That was what had brought her here to this point…sitting in her car, outside of Gages apartment trying to pluck up enough courage to go and talk to him about what he had insinuated earlier in the day.

Suddenly with a deep breath Sydney got out of her car and crossed the parking lot to Gage's apartment. Sydney stood at the door to Gage's apartment with her hand poised to knock. _'Just do it Sydney,'_ she thought to herself. Taking another deep breath she started to knock on the door just as it was opened. Gage was standing in the door with his coat on ready to go somewhere.

Gage opened his door to find Sydney standing with her arm raised ready to knock.

"Hey, Syd" said Gage surprised to find her on his doorstep. He had just been on his way out to go to her place to settle this kiss business once and for all. The hopeful look on her face today when he had told her that he'd had better kisses had him hoping that she maybe, just possibly, felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Tonight, he was determined to find out.

"Hey, yourself," replied Sydney noticing that Gage looked like he was on his way out and her smile faltered as her insecurities over what she was doing here took over her feelings. _Was he going to meet Lily somewhere for a date? Is that why he as headed out?_

"What's up? Why are you here?" Gage asked. He was hopeful that she was here for the same reason that he had been headed out. To finally resolve what was going on between them, if anything.

"Ummmmm, you look like you are headed out," Sydney said. Plastering a fake smile on her face. "I don't want to hold you up. I'll just talk to you later."

Sydney turned to leave but not before Gage saw the hurt and confusion in her expression as her smile faltered and fell from her face as she turned. Grabbing her arm Gage pulled her back and into his apartment, shutting the door. "I wasn't headed anywhere that can't wait if you need something."

"No, no. It's alright I just wanted to ask you something but since you have plans, it can wait."

"Syd. I don't have plans. I was just headed out because I … well…I was actually headed over to your place."

"My place," asked Sydney"

"Yeah, your place, Syd. To talk to you. I kind of figured that after our adventures with the vampires we might want to sort a few things out. You know, like how many wooden stakes we need between the two of us to fight off the vampires if they decide to come back." Gage joked trying to ease the tension between the two of them that had fallen when she commented that it looked like he was headed out.

Syd punched Gage lightly in the arm laughing slightly at his joke and rolling her eyes. Leave it to Gage to make a joke about something to get things back on track. "Well, of course we will need 7 each considering we already have a heads up and know there will be 14 vampires the next time around. Duh."

"Seven each huh," Gage contemplated her answer. "You don't think we both are in need of 14 apiece just in case we find ourselves facing them alone?"

"Nah, " Sydney quipped. "It's not like we are ever apart for very long. I mean we are partners you know… But, I've been thinking about other numbers and well…." Sydney suddenly seemed to become shy. No longer joking about vampires, no longer tense, but now showing every sign of being shy and nervous about something.

"Numbers?" Gage asked confused and slightly cautious, not really sure what to expect from this turn in the conversation.

"Yeah, numbers," Sydney said looking up at Gage, deciding to forge ahead. "More specifically, the number three."

"Three," Gage said hesitantly. What exactly was she talking about?

"Yeah," replied Sydney as she looked straight at Gage, gripping her hand together in front of her nervously. "Three. A number that might possibly come after the word twice."

"A number that might possibly come after the word twice," Gage repeated slowly. It suddenly dawned on Gage what Sydney was talking about. Earlier, before they had left the movie set and after Lily had kissed him, he had told her that he'd had better kisses. More specifically he said he'd had better kisses, twice. Could she possibly be saying that she wanted to kiss again? Properly, and for real this time?

A slow smile spread across Gage's face as he finally decided that, yes, she was talking about what he thought she was talking about. He looked at Sydney nervously gripping her hands together and decided to try his luck.

"Yes. Three could come after twice. But I told you before Syd, it's up to you, if you want to find out about three. Especially if it doesn't have anything to do with celebrations or undercover work." Gage smiled softly at Sydney holding his breath and sincerely hoped his hunch was right and that he wouldn't get kicked in the cheek again.

Sydney weighed her options and in the end stepped closer to Gage. Throwing caution to the wind, she raised her hands to place them on Gages shoulders as his hands went lightly to her waist to hold her there. Sydney leaned in close, closed her eyes and lightly touched her lips to Gages as they kissed for the first time that didn't have something to do with cases or 'celebrations'.

Both Sydney and Gage felt the electricity that seemed to crackle through their bodies as their lips touched. With a contented smile they both opened their eyes to see the others reaction to the kiss.

Gage looked at Sydney and contemplated what to do next. He didn't want to break the mood by speaking and he didn't want to scare her off by pulling her close and kissing her like he really wanted to. Not soft and reverently but with an all-consuming passion. But he'd waited too long for this to make the wrong move now.

Sydney solved his dilemma by staying in his light embrace and asking the question, "Does four come after three?"

Gage chuckled, pulled her into a tight hug, looked into her eyes, and with feeling and all seriousness replied, " Yes, it does," and kissed her. "And after that comes five and six and seven." He punctuated each number with a kiss until Sydney finally pulled his head down into the deep loving kiss that they had both wanted for so long.

Finally, Gage pulled away and asked, "So Syd, how many numbers do you know? How high can you count?"

"All of them Gage. Infinity."

~~ That is it. Thanks for reading. Hope you didn't find too many mistakes. I read it over a zillion times it seems and every time found something small that I missed. J


End file.
